elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs (Oblivion)
Easter eggs are pop culture references and other anecdotes that developers place into a game for players to find. None have any large direct impact on the game's progression. Some references revive nostalgic moments from previous The Elder Scrolls, fill in plot holes from those games, or simply bridge together what has occurred between titles; others hint toward other video games, popular films, or troupes found across media types. Games, films, and fiction ''Legend of Zelda'' as it appeared in ''Wind Waker''.]] A Glass Shield called "Mirror Shield", in Oblivion, alludes to the Mirror Shield from ''The Legend of Zelda'' games by Nintendo. Both have the ability to reflect magic. ''Dune'' Series The Worn, Faded Note that is found during the Shrine of Azura Quest bears a few resemblances to the universe of Frank Herbert. For instance, it is written by Ghola gro-Muzgol. In the Dune series, a Ghola is a being brought back from the dead, just like the Afflicted Brethren are. Furthermore, the language used, such as We praise Her with the full fountain of our devotion, is very similar to the Fremen religion of the series. Jack Be Nimble The Thieves Guild quest "The Boots of Springheel Jak" has multiple references to the children's story Spring-Heeled Jack, in the quest you ask Jakben Earl of Imbel's House of his boots, his name referring to "Jack be nimble". The fact that he is a vampire further references to "Jack the Ripper", a serial killer. Although it's more possible to be leaning towards the children's story: "Jack be nimble Jack be quick Jack jump over the candlestick." Alternatively, it could be a direct reference to the Spring-Heeled Jack of English Victorian era legend, of whom many alleged sightings were made. Newspapers of the time reported him as a monster who used his abnormal jumping ability to attack his victims, or one or more nobleman in disguise playing pranks on the gullible public. Little Shop of Horrors The diary that is stolen during the quest, "May the Best Thief Win", is an allusion to the film, ''Little Shop of Horrors''. ''Lord of the Rings'' In the Toddtest hidden area of Oblivion, there is a Character there called Boromir. This is a reference to one of the characters in Lord of the Rings, played by Sean Bean, who is also the voice of Martin Septim. A character mentioned in the Macabre Manifest is Oford Gabings. Oford Gabings is an anagram of Frodo Baggins, from Lord of the Rings. The items that he was carrying are those he is known to have carried throughout the series, depicted as follows: #Travel Cloak with Silver and Green Leaf Fastener (A reference to the presents from the Elves of Llothlorien) #Enchanted Shortsword with Inlaid Writing (Sting) #Gold Ring with Inscription (Cursed?) (The One Ring). #Leather Bound Travel Journal (Bilbo Baggins' Journal, There and Back Again) ''Blue Suede Shoes'' at Divine Elegance.]]A pair of ordinary shoes called the Blue Suede Shoes alludes the song of the same name written and performed by American recording artist, Carl Perkins. Later, the song was most notably covered by Elvis Presley. ''Under Siege'' During the quest "An Unexpected Voyage" when talking to Selene one of the options is to say "I am the ship's cook". The line and the premise of the quest parallel the movie, Under Siege starring Steven Seagal. Religious and historical Christianity The book, Ten Commands: Nine Divines, is meant to be similar to the Ten Commandments of the Judeo-Christian faiths. Hermatic Order of the Golden Dawn .]] The name of the Order of the Mythic Dawn may be a reference to the historical occult organization, the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. The symbol on the Mythic Dawn's banner, the golden sun rising, may also be a reference to the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Marie Antoinette In Cheydinhal, in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, there is a character known as Antoinetta Marie, an allusion to the historical French Queen, Marie Antoinette. Miscellaneous M'aiq the Liar , is a Khajiit who references the real-world.]] M'aiq the Liar is a Khajiit in Oblivion who makes several references to the game itself. He talks in riddles, but makes quick explanations as to why or why not Bethesda did certain things in the game. An example is that he comments on the disputes over destructible environments, fighting on horseback, crossbows, and more. He also comments on the then-popular RPG, Fable, and its over-ratedness. M'aiq has appeared in , Oblivion, and . In Oblivion, M'aiq is first encountered near the Horse Whisperer Stables of Anvil county. Once dialogue is initiated with him twice, he flees toward Leyawiin. Unopenable Door In the Leyawiin Gate, on a large island unconnected to the other section of the realm, there is a door that cannot be opened. It is connected to an Ayleid Ruin. Dead troll There is a small bridge just past the Mouth of the Panther, east-southeast of Bravil. Underneath you will find the remains of a Dead Troll. Reminiscent of the children's fairy tale "Billy Goats Gruff", you will find A Poorly Scrawled Note on the body, explaining its failure as a bridge troll: "Mee wurst troll evurr nobuddy pay brijj tole me nott sceary enuf mee gett drunc an kil sellf troll droun." The location known as the Mouth of the Panther can be journeyed to during the quest "The Forlorn Watchman". Previous games (left).}} *The posters for The Arena, in the Imperial City, are a reference to the box art of the first Elder Scrolls game. They are also class icons for the Mage, Knight, Archer, and Barbarian. *The Arena Bloodworks contains multiple references to Gaiden Shinji, who is mentioned frequently throughout the first game. The book The Warp in the West is a reference to the final quest in , where there were multiple possible endings. *Several Dunmer reside in the city of Cheydinhal. Many freely admit that they fled Morrowind due to the events that caused the demise of the Tribunal. *Seed-Neeus, in Chorrol, is designed to be a fleeting reference to Seyda Neen, the starting town in Oblivion's spiritual predecessor. *Saint Jiub is mentioned in Kvatch. He was the prisoner who is the first encountered in Morrowind. *The book Myth or Menace? makes several references to the final missions of the Thieves Guild. *Camonna Tong Thug, located at Walker Camp, is a reference to the Camonna Tong faction in Morrowind. One of the Blades protecting Martin at Cloud Ruler Temple is named Cyrus, after the main character of Redguard. *The dark elf pirate, First Mate Malvulis, at the Waterfront, sings a song about Cyrus: "There once was a hardy young lad of the sea... a Redguard of courage and honor was he... sail on my Cyrus, sail on." See also *Bugs (Oblivion) *Sweetroll Meme *Giant Nirnroot Category:Oblivion: Easter Eggs